This Small Business Innovation Research Phase I project will develop a prototype and then evaluate a novel device that utilizes low-frequency sound energy to enhance cell culture productivity. The acoustic micromixing generated by the proposed device is compatible with cells and possesses the capability to substantially enhance the culture efficiency of cells cultured in typical culture vessels. This approach is not ultrasonic which has very limited penetration range and can damage cells. Maintaining consistent oxygen and nutrient profiles is extremely important in order to deliver highly efficient, repeatable, and scalable protocols for the large-scale production of cells for stem cell and regenerative medicine applications and for robust process development of mammalian cell culture-derived pharmaceutical products. The approach proposed here is to develop a single incubator-like acoustic platform on which multiple cell culture vessels can be mounted to deliver similar benefits as those derived from bioreactors but in a simpler and more versatile device. The enabling advantage of low frequency sound energy is the ability to non-invasively generate low-shear, micro-scale mixing inside closed culture vessels that can enhance the movement of liquid, molecules, and oxygen without pumps, bioreactors, or other complex components. This will result in a substantial increase in productivity for the scale-up of stem cell and regenerative medicine products. Preliminary data is very promising and strongly supports the feasibility of the proposed technology. The commercial applications of the device would be broad for enhancing the growth of stem cells and other types of cells, thus reducing labor requirements and reducing the production cost of cell-based medical therapeutics.